


【锤基】短文合集

by miaodeshousijuan



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thor - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaodeshousijuan/pseuds/miaodeshousijuan
Summary: Hope you will enjoy them .第一次执笔写作，是因为2020.2.24，相信各位也知道这其中底细。话不多说，谨以此记，我的心头爱。希望此后，AO3能见证大家的解雪新生。毕竟冬天来了，春天还会远吗？
Relationships: Thor/Loki, 索尔/洛基
Kudos: 8





	【锤基】短文合集

“你最好停下，警告你...唔嗯...”

开玩笑，已经再也不能忍下去了不是吗？可怜的神王陛下自从标记了他的爱人后就失去了性生活，可是在这以前他们从来都不会委屈自己的欲望，Thor觉得再憋下去就会出问题了。

试想一下，如果你每天都会面对爱人的诱人模样，有谁又能忍住呢？

他堵住刚才还在一动一动同重臣商议的嫣红软唇，神后的后脑勺抵在王座背后再无退路，支吾着发出些微鼻音，原本清澈富有神韵的绿眸因缺氧而泛红，惹出一片水雾。

“嗯...唔...”被标记的Omega本能地迷醉在自己Alpha的气息之中，情欲弥漫而来。Thor恋着爱人娇嫩的喘息，更加卖力地吮吸泛起水光的艳唇，舌齿交融，就像他们彼此交融的信息素那般，令人心醉。

Alpha趁着爱人的迷糊，将手从脖颈处深入，毫不犹豫撕掉了Loki的衣物。手很大劲，粗糙的手掌迫不及待抚摸着他的后颈，接着是锁骨，又流连在胸前，留下一串Omega急促的呼吸。欲望在两人之间被撩起。

“呼哈...那就...就快点...啊嗯...”得到Loki的鼓励，他的呼吸变得更加低沉凑近了Omega的侧颈吮吸噬咬，让爱人情难自禁发出诱人嗓音。

褪下最后的衣物，暴露在空气中的白嫩肌肤微微颤抖，Thor火热的手包裹住Loki的阴茎避开指甲适量地揉动。Omega的身子本就软弱，蜜穴早就酿出汁水期盼着Alpha的进入，阴茎吐出星星点点，Loki越来越甜腻的喘息和着浓烈的信息素，无声催促。

“唔嗯...”一根手指慢慢钻进去，换着角度浅浅抽插，汁水顺着手指，润湿了正个手掌心。肠壁很热，软软的却也紧紧的，贴着手指亲吻吮吸。两根，来回旋转着，不轻不重地按压肠壁，再撑开指尖，逼出Loki甜腻而急促的喘息：“Thor...哥哥...”加上另一根，抽插变得快速而猛烈，两个人呼吸都愈加剧烈起来。

“哈啊...你还等什么...啊...”蜜穴变得空虚起来，Alpha将手中的汁水舔了舔：“真甜。”随后放出了他早就挺立的阴茎把手上的液体擦在茎干上，捏住Omega潮红润湿的脸蛋，意味不明而喻。

Loki只想着尽快得到满足，便乖巧地含住它，虽然他确实不想自产自销。口腔包裹前端，温湿的软舌在外舔着茎干，在有青筋的地方轻轻戳着，手指揉着囊袋，沉甸甸的手感让他不由自主加重了劲。试探地用上牙齿，较硬的质感轻柔刮着前端与茎干的分界，手也覆上火热的茎干，加快撸动。Loki时不时发出破碎的呻吟，Alpha急切地盯着他在自己身下卖力动作，摸压他后颈的腺体，另一只手捧住后脑勺，粗暴挺动起来。

“Loki...Loki...嗯...”阴茎在口腔温热的包裹之中格外舒服，丝毫不亚于下面小穴带来的快感，紧致、柔软、湿润...

他用力将自己顶入喉咙，极致快感引起阴茎的细微抖动，闷喘一下便抵着喉咙射了出来。Loki本能地呕吐，导致精液全留在嘴里甚至流了一些出来，只是稍微扬起头，嘟起的小脸随着喉结的滑动而恢复原样。

他张开嘴，让那根粗大的阴茎滑出，又伸出舌头仔细清理。温湿的舌扫过敏感的龟头，就像挠痒痒，欲望又升起来。

Thor在Loki的挑逗下再一次变得挺立，越加狰狞。

“Loki...”

“快点！哈...”绵软的神后无力地握住那根烫人的粗大阴茎，将它引到洞口轻柔地戳着。Alpha猛地侵入，肉刃破开肠道，整个粗大的阴茎全部挤进了狭窄的肠道。

“哈！嗯嗯啊...”刚进入的阴茎还没有等到Loki适应，直接动了起来，穴口亮晶晶地泛着光，是阴茎抽插带出来的汁水，因为剧烈的交合还发出清晰的水声。Thor把爱人拥在怀里，与他交换着口腔中的空气，水声作响，身下更是猛烈地挺动着。

“哈啊...啊噢...”Loki细碎的呻吟Thor也不放过，他热烈地吮吻，把Loki的喘息混着津液一并吞入，贪婪地汲取伴侣的气息。下身挺动，因为程度的加深导致水声大到在空旷的宫殿回响。越来越猛烈的动作将穴肉的粉嫩带了出来，又随着阴茎的插入而卷进去，就这样来回没有多少次便磨红了穴口，嫩肉也成了艳红。

“Loki，”Alpha放开他红嫣的软唇，拱着毛茸茸的脑袋蹭他细腻柔滑的脖颈，像贪恋母亲怀抱的孩子，如果除却身下一直耸动在蜜穴里的性器的话。这根狰狞的阴茎从来没有真正离开过小穴，最多也只是将龟头留在蜜穴享受内壁的挽留与温情。无论怎么干，蜜穴总是温柔地接纳这根猩热的性器，去容纳粗大，去描绘力度，去留恋热度。

“哈啊...我要..不行了...”Loki已经爽到润湿了眼眶，似乎随时都有可能掉下眼泪般，“你...啊噢你...快点...”Thor卖力顶了顶，握住伴侣的阴茎撸动，身下动作也不耽误，尽力让Loki享受高潮的快乐。于是没过多久Loki就呻吟加大，喘息着喷射出来。

“Loki,”神王陛下加快了耸动的速度，如同打桩机一样保持着极快的动作，“my bro,”他抬起头蹭了蹭Loki的下颌，又向上一路吻到水嫩的红唇，再一次的舌齿交融缠绕，深的能把对方揉进身体里，“my lover,”亲吻够了便把带着扎人胡须的脸蹭上Loki的唇部，贴着柔软的部分，“my queen,”Alpha又在伴侣的闷哼中抬起头，真诚直白的目光热烈火辣，掩藏不住的爱意就这样从大海般的眼睛里汹涌地跨入森林的双眸中，混合交汇，“say you love me,you belong to me.”

Thor身下还在不断挺入，不断抽出，他含住爱人的耳朵，明显感受到身下人的颤抖，故更加卖力地舔舐着，将炽热的呼吸喷洒在恋人耳尖。

“呼呼...啊...”Loki被上下夹击，快感从耳尖蔓延至大脑，下身顶弄的刺激一波一波随着阴茎戳动的频率向上方袭来。

“Yes,I’m yours.”Omega换着他伴侣的肩膀，腿部大大张开，“Now,fuck me.”

“I love you，Loki，”他们耳鬓厮磨，Thor低沉性感的嗓音压在Loki耳边有点痒，忍不住抖了一下，“I love you.”就像害怕这只是一场一厢情愿的梦，他的嗓音沙哑而颤抖，仿佛性爱和快感才是证明一切存在的证据。他狠狠地肏着身下人，龟头撞击生殖腔的小口，使劲抽插得以顶开，龟头顺利闯入三月多未进入的密地。

“Yes,I know.I know that.”Loki还承受着爱人阴茎的鞭挞，但他把手收紧了，学着母亲以前安慰他的模样，就这样抱紧Thor，当然安慰断断续续的夹杂着呻吟。诡计之神眼底一片柔情，用尽力气捧起雷霆之神的脑袋，在额头轻轻烙下一个吻，无关性欲，关乎爱情。“We had a baby.”他把Thor的手引向小腹，一点点小小的凸起，里面是很温和的神力。

“所以，Loki你是...”Thor震惊后很快反应过来，“无论怎样，Loki，我爱你。”他扑上爱人的嘴唇，用吻去表达对伴侣的感激。伴随着前所未有的喜悦，Alpha加快抽插速度并咬住Loki的腺体，狠狠挺入生殖腔射了出来，滚烫的大量精液让Loki也到达高潮发泄出来。

事后温存，两人就在王座上保持一个姿势。

Thor意识到他的神后精疲力尽，于是就连着下身准备搂着自家爱人去寝宫。其实寝宫不远，但Loki害怕别人看到，非要他拔出来。

“宝宝才不会喜欢好吗，快出去！”

“我觉得他喜欢啊，再说你和宝宝应该需要我的神力和信息素啊。”

Loki沉默并开始挣扎。

“哎别动啊，浪费了要重新来过哦。”

其实得知Loki有了宝宝之后再怎么想要他也不敢了，只是吓唬吓唬Loki而已。谁能想到孕期的诡计之神已经有点傻乎乎了呢，还真的就不动了，乖巧得像只小奶猫，眼睛红红的，鼻音软软的，像被人欺负了一样。Omega迷糊地嘟囔几声，只是拱拱Thor的胸口，往他怀里钻，贪婪地汲取他的信息素。

于是光明磊落的雷霆之神趁机揉了几把挺翘屁股，凑近诡计之神的后脑勺狠狠吸了几口。


End file.
